My Beautiful Mika
by King Sakura Princess
Summary: "You're my kingdom come. My beautiful Mika." The Salt King told him. "You deserve to be worshipped. Tell me anything that you want me to do for you, and I'll do it." Mika Week 2016 - Day 2
**Mika Week 2016 - Day 2**

 **Prompt: Kingdom Come**

* * *

"You're beautiful." The King of Salt told him.

Mika was currently laying on the king's chest, while the Salt King was stroking his hair.

"You're more beautiful, Yuu-chan."

It was true, the Salt King was beautiful. His eyes were unlike anything Mika's ever seen. They weren't red like Yuu's demon form, whose eyes reminded him too much of his own, and they weren't green like Yuu's normally were, whose green eyes were also beautiful their own way. They were black and yellow, unique and entrancing. And his wings, they were dark and majestic, they reminded Mika of the night sky. The king was absolutely gorgeous.

 _You're my kingdom come_ , MIka thought.

"You're my kingdom come. My beautiful Mika." Yuu told him immediately after his thought.

Mika blushed hearing those words. He could protest to Yuu how he wasn't beautiful, not at all, not like him. Besides, Mika was a vampire, a monster, he didn't deserve to be called beautiful, most certainly not anyone's kingdom come.

"You are." Yuu reassured, as if sensing Mika's doubts.

"Thank you, Yuu-chan."

"You deserve to be worshipped. Tell me anything that you want me to do for you, and I'll do it."

"Yuu-chan..." Mika felt his face heating up. He didn't deserve to be worshipped, he was a vampire. Besides, he wasn't any sort of royalty, nor some sort of king like Yuu was.

"Request something." Yuu ordered him.

"A kiss?" Mika asked, somewhat bashfully.

Yuu leaned in and kissed the vampire on the lips.

Mika would never get tired of feeling Yuu's soft lips. Maybe he should ask him for more kisses...

"Any other request, Mika-sama?"

"Y-You don't have to call me that. Um..."

He didn't want to have to ask, but he was kind of thirsty.

He'd only ever drank from Yuu-chan before, when he wasn't in his Salt King or demon form. Would it be okay to ask now?

"I'm sorry...I'm sort of thirsty."

The Salt King sat up, taking Mika with him. He shifted their position so that Mika was on his lap now. "Drink from me." Yuu commanded, bringing Mika closer.

The vampire bit his neck. Yuu's blood always tasted a bit salty, but it was especially salty now. Mika didn't mind, it was Yuu-chan blood, and Yuu-chan's blood was always delicious. The most delicious thing he's ever tasted.

Once he was satisfied, he pulled back. "Sorry." Mika mumbled. "You always apologize after drinking my blood." Yuu said, wiping the leftover blood from the corners of Mika's mouth and licking it off his fingers. Mika found the act incredibly sexy. "You shouldn't." Yuu told him.

"Does it hurt a lot?" Mika asked, trying to distract himself from the closeness of Yuu. It was kind of hard considering he was sitting on Yuu's lap, so Mika moved off of it to sit next him, making Yuu's arms let go of him in the processes. Yuu looked displeased with the lack of physical contact.

"It never hurts. For a second at most, but then it doesn't hurt at all. I've told you that. What does make me angry however, is when you pull away from me." Yuu answered, scooting closer to the vampire.

"Y-Yuu-chan."

"Unless Mika-sama doesn't want me to get close to him? Then I'll stay put." Yuu said, moving back to where he was before, maybe even a little father away.

He didn't really know how to handle this Yuu that well. He knew Yuu-chan. He could even sometimes predict what the demon Yuu would do, but this King of Salt was still very new to him, and he wasn't sure what to do.

"Yuu-chan." Mika said, scooting back over to where Yuu was and grabbing his hand.

"Mika-sama does want to be close to me?"

"Of course." Mika said, scooting even closer.

Yuu pulled his hand away and wrapped his arm around Mika instead.

"Don't pull away from me again." He ordered.

"I won't, Yuu-sama." Mika said, leaning on Yuu's shoulder.

"You don't have to call me that." Mika could practically hear the pout in Yuu's voice.

"But I like it, Yuu-sama." Mika teased, smiling a bit.

"Alright then, Mika-sama. I'll have to keep calling you Mika-sama forever then."

"So, Yuu-chan, you think you can stop calling me that?"

Yuu chuckled. "Alright, Mika." He said, placing a kiss on Mika's cheek.

Mika was defiantly going to ask for more kisses.


End file.
